Sous la pluie
by Lena Blue
Summary: Certains dansent sous la pluie... d'autres s'amusent entre les draps...


_Précision : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf la fille... _

_Je n'ai pas voulu trop préciser ce qu'ils faisaient alors j'ai fait comme je le sentais mais merci de me laisser des coms..._

_Sous la pluie_

Le mouvement du rideaux poussé par sa main dans l'espoir de voir autre chose que de la pluie la fit soupirer, intrigant tout être supposé être indélébiles pour elle alors que dehors, des étendues de nuages gris, pleurant des larmes glacés et salés se répandant sur le village la retenait chez elle...

Une idée stupide lui vint, la poussant à s'habiller convenablement alors que dehors, le froid glacait les imbéciles qui continuaient leurs marches, s'évertuant à aller plus vite pour s'habriter. Cette idée ? Elle l'executa sans aucune obligations, aucun remords qui ne la pousse à retourner chez elle, au chaud tandis qu'elle fermait la porte à clé, s'avança vers les escaliers, descendants sous une pluie froide mais qui réveilla son instinct de courir sous l'eau, riant à gorge déployé sous les regards éffarés des villageois...

Personne ne fut en mesure de comprendre une tel décision venant de cette femme, un peu solitaire, artiste ou écrivain à ses heures, effectuant des missions de rang S sous le pseudonyme de l'épervier de Konoha, un homme inconnu à ce jour...

Si ils savaient, tous !!! Reniée par sa famille, elle se travestissait pour devenir un ninja de haut niveau surpassant Itachi Uchiha lui-même mais personne ne connaissait son visage, ni même sa personnalité mais un homme le savait pour l'avoir espionné... Cet homme...

Lui, allongé dans son lit, tranquille, calme et autre ne faisait que penser à sa découverte. Il s'averrait que l'épervier soit une femme depuis le début et un sacré bout d'ailleurs... Pourtant, jusqu'a présent, il avait toujours fait attention à ses ninjas et le fait de ne pas savoir qui était un membre de son équipe le tirraillait au point ou il devait l'espionner ce qui n'était pas son genre...

Mais malgré cela, il en avait apprécier chaque instants de cette découverte, découvrant que malgré sa sasuke-sexualité, il savait désirer encore une femme comme il désirait son petit ami qui prenait un sacré temps sous l'eau d'ailleurs. Ou était-ce la pluie qu'il entendait ? il ne saurait le dire tellement il pensait à eux. L'épervier et la femme en une seule personne...

Sasuke quitta la pièce, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de toile noir alors que quelques gouttes perlaient sur la peau pâle, ses quelques gouttes que Naruto s'empressa de lécher sous le sourire amusé de son amant. Il fallait dire que depuis leur mise en couple, beaucoup de choses avait changé, surtout celle de savoir qui serait Seme ou Uke.

Mais l'Uchiha avait décrété préféré être Uke pour Naruto et l'Uzumaki l'avait remercier de manière bestial, faisant hurler le dernier de la lignée des éventails. Mais pour l'heure, un rire de femme leur parvint, arrachant un soupir de frustration de Sasuke lorsque Naruto quitta son torse pour regarder la personne cause du rire partir vers les terrains d'entrainements.

- Elle est complètement folle !! lança l'Uchiha, fixant le coin de ruelle ou elle venait de disparaître, ne laissant que son éclat de voix résonnait encore dans le village.  
- Si tu savais qui elle est vraiment, chaton, tu ne le croierais surement pas, répondit Naruto.  
- Et qui est-ce ? demanda Sasuke, tout en se frottant lascivement contre son amant qui sourit et grogna d'envie, capturant sa bouche pour un délicieux baiser mais qui fut le préliminaire d'un ébat passionné...

Ce fut un peu éssouflée qu'elle arriva à un terrain vaste et emplie d'herber mouillé, tentant de calmer une respiration saccadé par l'effort. Il renversa le brun sous lui, l'allongeant sur les draps blancs, remarquant un contraste affolant entre les pupilles noirs ainsi que cette chevelure sombre et la paleur de sa peau, baissant son visage pour en gouter un bout, laissant ses mains caressaient l'interieur de ses cuisses.  
Tournoyer encore et toujours, de plus en plus vite, sous le son d'une musique qui ne résonne que dans la tête, laissant la plie augmentait d'intensité, mouillant sa peau rose, sa chevelure brune devenant noir sous le contact de l'eau.

Naruto laissa sa langue parcourir le corps parcouru de tremblements, regardant le visage rouge de son amant, souriant sous ce regard quémandeur et affamé de caresses. Les amins blanches se perdirents dans la chevelure dorée, se crispant sur au fur et à mesure que la tête blonde descendait vers son bas ventre, arrachant gémissements et soupirs rauques à l'Uchiha.

Elle riait de plaisir, dansant sous une pluie battante, seule en solitaire pour être rejoint par Itachi lui-même, venus oublier ses souvenirs pour danser avec elle. Vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de toile noir, il captura la main de la jeune fille et la fit se coller à son corps, Elle se tendit contre la peau froide mais appréciant plus que tout cette sensation alors qu'ils se mettaient à bouger, laissant la musique les envahir.

Sasuke frissona violement, aggripant les draps alors que Naruto taquinait le bout du membre de son amant, souriant à l'entente des petits gémissement qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Ses doigts s'affairaient à préparer l'intimité de l'Uchiha, domaine lui étant réservée alors qu'il capturait plus férocement la bouche de Sasuke, mimant l'acte avec ses doigts tandis que les hanches se cognaient l'une contre l'autre, faisant se rencontrer leurs désirs, arrachant de doux gémissements à ces deux êtres qui s'adonnaient à des jeux amoureux et quelque peu vilainement oser.

- Petit chaton est trés enfiévré aujourd'hui... susurra le blond à l'oreille, léchant le lobe, puis commença à tracer un long et tortueux chemin le long de la machoire, passant par le menton puis remonta vivement pour mordiller les deux fruits roses, les deux lèvres qui rougirent férocement face à cette attaque.  
- Bébé... je...  
- Petit chaton a si envie que ça ? demanda Naruto, tout en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux, adorant ses rougeurs au niveaux des joues...  
- Oui... Oui... Oui..., ne cessa de chantonner le brun contre les coups de doigts de son "bébé" comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, rejetant la tête en arrière, ton petit chaton a trés faim et a besoin de toi pour le rassasier, rajouta t-il tout en fixant les orbes bleus embrumés de désir et d'appétit animal du à la coloration vers le orange strié du Kyubi.  
- Trés bien... dans ce cas, je vais rassasier petit chaton et lui donnait plus encore pour qu'il soit rassasier pleinement...

Le jeune Uchiha hurla son plaisir alors que Naruto reprenait possession de lui, ondulant lentement contre le bassin opalin, sa tête enfouis dans le cou blanc. Les mains de Sasuke aggripèrent le dos mate, glissant de tant à autre du à la fine petite couche de sueur alors que les mouvements, les coups de butoirs accéléraient de plus en plus, arrachants soupirs, gémissement rauques, aspirations hachées et hurlements de plaisir. La chaleur augmenta encore plus férocement, attisant violemment la perdition des sens de l'un avec la folie bestial de l'autre.

- Bébé... bébé... je... je vais..., tenta de lancer Sasuke alors qu'il posait sa tête contre les draps défaits, les aggripants de ses doigts crispés par l'envie de se libérer.

Naruto augmenta la cadence, faisant trembler l'Uchiha plus férocement, attrapant ses hanches pour le plaquer encore plus violemment contre lui, ne désirant qu'une chose, libérer son chaton de cette tornade de sensations, le rassasiant dans un brusque et léger coup de reins.

Ils se libérèrent, s'écroulant sur les draps, respirant encore violemment sous la violence de l'orgasme dont ils avaient été frapper. Naruto se redressant et se mit à genoux alors que Sasuke sombrait dans le sommeil, apaisant son esprit d'un repos calme et sans rêve.

Le blond fixa les nuages s'éloignaient au loin, vers l'horyzon et libérant le ciel bleu alors qu'en tournant son regard vers la rue, il la vit s'avancer, trempée et échevelée, un peu mal rhabillé, ayant elle aussi vécu un certain plaisir à un endroit particulier. Il sourit et referma les rideaux, se recouchant prés de son petit chaton qui se ressera contre lui tout en ronronnant.


End file.
